


This Pain I Chose

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [17]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Almost Main Character Death, Cordelia POV, Determination, Drabble, Episode: s03e11 Birthday, F/M, Self-Sacrifice, Selfless Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The headache, precursor to her imminent death, is nothing compared to the wound that seeing Angel vulnerable and scared left in Cordelia’s heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/): Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart. (Haruki Murakami, _Kafka on the Shore_ )

When the memories return, so does the persistent pain caused by the visions. The headache, precursor to her imminent death, is nothing compared to the wound that seeing Angel vulnerable and scared left in Cordelia’s heart.

She talks to Skip and demands a loophole that allows her to live and keep the visions. He explains that he could make her part demon but warns that she may never lead a human life again.

Cordelia glances at Angel, his face frozen in agony. Warmth and tenderness suffuse her heart, and she faces Skip with a resolute gaze.

"So, demonize me already."


End file.
